Rencontre
by Fustella
Summary: Suite du manga. Maron est allée se recueillir sur la tombe de Zen et songe à sa vie passée. C'est là qu'elle retrouve quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour...


Auteur : Fû Stella (ou Fustella, c'est comme on veut, autrement dit : mwa !)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… Dommage !

Genre : divers, one-shot.

Attention ! Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du manga (d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu l'anime) ! Et certains points peuvent différer aussi.

**

* * *

**

Rencontre

Maron gardait les yeux fixés sur l'océan. Elle était venue se recueillir sur la tombe de Zen, comme souvent, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Depuis son retour sur Terre, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents et avec eux une vie calme, loin de la vie mouvementée qu'elle avait connue en tant que Réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc. Et puis, Chiaki était avec elle, tout comme ses amis Myako et Minazuki.

Pourtant, elle se sentait mal. Il lui manquait tant de choses… Sa vie calme et paisible lui semblait fade face à celle qu'elle avait mené. Plus d'exaltation à éviter les pièges et combattre les démons, plus de sensation de réussite et d'accomplissement. Plus de Fin, plus d'Access. Même plus de Noin… Plus de Jeanne…

Maron avait honte. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher… Alors, comme autrefois, elle prenait sur elle et se taisait. Elle aurait tant voulu faire plus ! Qui pouvait la comprendre ?

Zen… Jeanne…Fin… Elle en avait tant vu mourir devant ses yeux ! Elle aurait voulu honorer leur mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais elle ne devait pas regretter. Elle avait vaincu Maou, même si elle n'en était pas fière, puisqu'elle le plaignait au fond de son cœur, elle avait offert son pouvoir pour Fin… Elle ne devrait pas se morfondre !

Mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière pour tous les sauver. Et pourtant, comme elle l'aurait voulu !

_- Maron…_

Cette voix….La jeune fille sursauta en la reconnaissant. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant… Non, elle devait avoir rêvé !

_- Maron…Maron…_

Cette fois, plus de doute ! Elle avait encore cette voix à l'oreille et ne pouvait se tromper sur son origine, pourtant si improbable ! Elle répondit en tremblotant :

- Jeanne ?

_- Enfin tu m'entends ! Cela fait si longtemps que je cherche à te contacter ! Si longtemps… Depuis le premier jour__oùnous nous sommes rencontrées, il y a des siècles… T'en souviens-tu ?_

Comment l'oublier ? Chaque seconde de cet étrange voyage dans le passé était imprimé dans son cœur… Et par-dessus tout, le visage de la pauvre prisonnière que l'on menait au bûcher… Maron ferma les yeux et, sans se soucier de savoir si Jeanne pouvait la voir, elle acquiesça, une étrange boule dans la gorge. Jeanne sembla comprendre, car elle reprit :

_- Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai recherché celle que j'avais rencontrée et à qui j'ai tout laissé. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Et depuis ta naissance, j'ai veillé sur toi sans pouvoir te contacter… Mais maintenant que les barrières sont brisées, je peux enfin te joindre…_

_- _Où êtes-vous ?

_- Pas de « vous » entre nous ! Et pour répondre à ta question…Je suis en toi._

Maron en resta interloquée. Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur au niveau de son cœur et elle comprit. Elle y porta les mains avec douceur et un sourire doux prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es donc là…

_- Je l'ai toujours été… Seulement je ne parvenais pas à te parler…jusqu'à ce jour._

- Pourquoi ?

La phrase était sortie toute seule en un murmure et Maron espéra ne pas avoir commis d'impair en posant ainsi une telle question. Mais Jeanne ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

_- Tant que tu étais sous l'emprise de Maou, je ne pouvais intervenir, j'étais enfermée. Puis tu es revenue vers Kami mais tu étais si troublée que tu ne pouvais m'entendre. Maintenant, me voilà…_

- Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne suis plus…

Le rire cristallin de Jeanne répondit à cette appel perdu, et Maron trouva ce son magnifique, tout en se demandant ce que son ancienne incarnation trouvait de si amusant dans sa supplique.

_- Que n'es-tu **plus**, Maron ? Voilà bien toute la question… et la réponse à tes interrogations… _

- Je ne suis plus Jeanne !

Le rire doux reprit et Maron comprit tout le paradoxe de cette affirmation. Jeanne le lui confirma :

_- C'est bien normal. Jeanne, c'est moi. Toi, tu es Maron. Tu es TOI. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été moi, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un moyen de garder ton identité secrète tout en te donnant le courage que confère l'anonymat… _

- Je ne comprends pas…

_- Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, c'est vrai… Je vais tenter de te faire comprendre autrement…_

Maron se rendit alors compte du paysage environnant. Ce n'était plus la falaise dominant la mer où Zen reposait. C'était une plaine au milieu de laquelle se tenait un grand lac aux eaux claires. Près de lui, deux ombres, que Maron reconnut aussitôt. Jeanne ! D'un côté, Jeanne d'Arc, de l'autre Kaito Jeanne… Elles semblaient à la fois si ressemblantes et pourtant si différentes… Toutes deux regardaient Maron en souriant et lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre, ce que la jeune fille fit sans attendre, trop heureuse de les revoir.

A sa grande surprise, les deux jeunes femmes la prirent dans leurs bras avec chaleur et Maron comprit le lien qui les reliaient et leur amitié jamais prononcée.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Jeanne d'Arc regarda son alter ego qui sourit puis disparut après avoir fait un signe à Maron. Puis la jeune Sainte mit sa main sur le cœur de sa réincarnation.

- _Nous sommes ici. _

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_- Je voulais te parler face-à-face… Parce que j'ai à te raconter une histoire qui risque d'énormément t'intéresser…_

Et la pucelle d'Orléans se mit à raconter à sa jeune amie surprise une bien étrange histoire…

_- Je suis ici pour t'annoncer une nouvelle : tu n'as pas perdu ton pouvoir, Maron. Tu es toujours TOI et tu as gardé la pureté de ton pouvoir._

- Pardon ?

Maron était interloquée. C'était impossible ! Kami lui avait tout pris pour l'offrir à Fin ! Jeanne rit encore et lui avoua que ce n'était qu'en partie exact.

_- Lorsqu'une nouvelle Eve naît puis grandit, son pouvoir l'accompagne avant d'être réveillé au besoin. C'est Maou qui l'a éveillé chez toi par l'intermédiaire de Fin. Mais quand elle est retournée vers lui, tu n'as pas perdu ton pouvoir ! Il s'est juste rendormi puisque la clé n'était plus activée…. Et quand tu es venue vers moi… J'ai ajouté mon pouvoir au tien, et une nouvelle clé a pris forme depuis ton pendentif. _

- Je ne comprends pas bien le rapport avec…

_- J'y viens. Quand Kami t'a reprit ton pouvoir, il ne savait pas que tes pouvoirs étaient doubles ! Nous étions et sommes toujours les seules à le savoir… Alors il a emporté le rosaire que j'ai activé avec mon pouvoir. Il a pris le pouvoir de Jeanne. Pas celui de Maron…_

Maron n'arrivait pas à assimiler… Etait-il possible ? Jeanne lui souriait comme pour approuver le sens dans lequel allaient ses pensées. Puis elle lui remit un écrin. Il contenait un pendentif en forme de croix.

_- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te rendre ton second rosaire mais prends ceci… C'était mon bien le plus précieux… Un cadeau de Noin…_

La jeune fille regarda son amie, les yeux tristes. Elle savait le prix de ce sacrifice. Mais comme Jeanne semblait être décidée à le lui offrir, elle le prit avec déférence.

- Merci, Jeanne… Je te promets d'en prendre soin !

_- Tu as intérêt ! _

Elles riaient pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans la tristesse. Maron prit le pendentif dans ses mains jointes et l'activa. Pour la troisième fois dans sa vie, elle vit apparaître devant elle un rosaire doré.

_- Il faut que tu saches une chose, Maron… Il reste en toi des fragments des deux précédentes Jeanne que tu as été… Ton pouvoir est bien plus grand que celui de celles qui t'ont précédées. Parce que tu as un cœur aimant. Parce que tu es la seule à avoir eu le courage de rejoindre ton « Adam »… Et, par-dessus tout, parce que tu es celle qui la première a compris le sens des valeurs des Eve… Principalement la Pureté…_

Jeanne ajouta qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de contacter des âmes défuntes et donc qu'elles pourraient se revoir toutes les trois. Elle pouvait également sentir le mal et la menace sans user du rosaire qui, contrairement aux précédents, gardait une forme de pendentif lorsqu'on ne faisait pas appel à lui.

Puis, Jeanne prit Maron dans ses bras et commença tout doucement à disparaître tandis que le paysage redevenait celui de la falaise où reposait Zen…

Alors Maron, serrant dans ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine le précieux cadeau de Jeanne d'Arc, rouvrit les yeux sur la mer. A sa gauche elle voyait le fantôme de Kaito Jeanne lui sourire tandis qu'à sa droite se tenait Jeanne d'Arc. Alors, après leur avoir sourit, elle fixa son regard sur le soleil couchant sur l'océan. Et prononça ces mots qui signaient le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne :

« Game Start !»

Fin.

Terminé le 13/02/06

* * *

Review, please! 


End file.
